Since Yesterday
by TheyDontKnow123
Summary: Two lonely souls comfort each other, what will happen? Story better then the summary.
1. The Secluded Spot

Do not own anything. Do not own Grey's Anatomy or the Characters

Chapter One – The Secluded Spot

Izzie knew thing had not changed since yesterday. Again none of her friends were talking to her. She couldn't cope with being blanked at the table so she just got up and left. She just walked. Walked through the door. The coldness of the slight wind caught her as she walked to a secluded spot. No one ever sat the. Ever. So she went. Sat down and started eating. She couldn't believe that everything had changed just because of that one drunken mistake. Yeah, she had slept with George. But she kept wondering why they were not blanking him. It take two to tango. But all she could do was wait it out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mark Sloan couldn't believe what he had just seen. Addison coming out of the on-call room with Alex Karev. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know which was worse. The fact that Addison had broke the pact or the fact that he believe she could last 60 days without sex. I mean he was managing. He didn't want to just stand there so he walked. Walked through the doors to go to where he always sat. 'Was that Izzie Stevens?' he thought as he saw her. She looked up to see him. She caught his eye as she moved over and patted where she had just been sitting. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He kept think about Addison and Alex walking out the on-call room. He knew that that would be always stuck in his head. "Want one?" He looked up to see Izzie holding out a packet of cookies.  
"Don't mind if I do Stevens." He put his hand in the packet and pulled out a cookie. "Thanks." He added after. He sat there chewing the cookie. There was silence. A comfortable silence. One he didn't want to break so he just sat there looking down

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Izzie still couldn't believe that Mark Sloan was sat next to her. She didn't like him. But she didn't hate him. He was one of thoese people she had never got to known. Just judged. But who could blame her. He was aa womanizer. Had a different woman everynight. But now all she wanted to know what why she was upset. She couldn't think of anything but she didn't want to ask. This was the most comfortable she had felt in weeks. She didn't want to ruin it.  
She felt her pager go. She didn't want to leave but she had to. So she picked up her things and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mark was left alone. He was starting to know what that really felt like. The comfortable silence had turned into a normal silence and he hated it. He didn't know why but everything seemed better when she was there but now she was gone everything became normal again. He was still thinking about what he had seen. He knew that the image would never go. He then just got up and left.


	2. Don't Mind If I Do, Stevens

I do not own Anything. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the Characters

Chapter 2 - Don't Mind If I Do, Stevens

All day Izzie had been thinking about what happened at lunch. How comfortable she felt in his presence. She hadn't felt that comfortable in weeks. She had finished checking all her patients so she decided to go home. Well if you could really call it that. A home is where you are supposed to feel nice and comfortable. None of them things applied to her. She had been thinking about moving out for a long time she just never had time.

* * *

Mark yawned then looked at his watch. 'Time to get off' he thought as he put down his patients charts and headed for his locker. He changed out off his scrubs and then walked out the door.

He pulled up in front of the hotel. He walked straight in and headed for the lift. He pressed the button for the floor he needed and the lift went up. Lunch had been going around his head also. How Izzie made everything seem normal and not as bad. He walked in his room. Put his bag on the floor and went into the bedroom. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and Izzie couldn't sleep. She was stressed, annoyed, not to mention tired. She knew that the only thing that would help would be to make her chocolate muffins. She got all the ingredients out and started making them. With Mark and lunch still going through her head she had a feeling that even after she had made these she was still not going to get much sleep. But that didn't bother her for some reason.

* * *

Mark awoke at about 5am. He got out of bed and got a shower. After that he got dressed and went to work. Just as he was about to walk in the hospital, he collided with someone. "I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said. He look down to see that it was Izzie.

"Alright, Stevens. You Okay?" He asked

"Yeah, didn't hit you that hard." She answered then walked through the doors. His day had just got better.

* * *

Izzie walked into the hospital while rubbing her cheek. It did actually hurt she just didn't want to admit it to him. Now she just wanted to get through the day without anything else happening. But she knew that, that was not going to happen. This hospital causes nothing but drama. Drama, drama, drama all day long with nothing to stop it. "Stevens, wait up." Mark put his hand between the lift doors. "You sure you're alright? Your cheek looks a little red or are you just blushing?" 'Is he flirting with me' Izzie thought as he look at her cheek. "Right, make sure you put some ice on it." Before she could answer the lift doors opened and he walked out.

* * *

**Ok, so there was gonna be another two paragraphs but I decided not to put them in because it didn't go well with this chapter.. So I'll see if it goes well in the next chapter.. Thanks for reading.. Review..**


	3. Well Let's Change That

Do not own nothing. Do not own Grey's Anatomy or the Characters

Chapter 3 – Well Let's Change That

It had been a week since their first lunch together and they had shared little sometimes no conversation. But Izzie still went because of how comfortable she felt. But today she felt different because today it had finally hit her that she had no friends. She had no one to turn to. So she just sat there. She sat there waiting for Mark to come to see if see could find even a little comfort.

* * *

He walked to the bench to see Izzie already sat there. Her head in her hand. She looked upset. He slowly approached. Trying not to scare her. He then said softly "Izzie, what's wrong?" She looked up. Shocked that he had said her first name then answered "I've got no one. No one. I'm by myself with no friends."

"You've got me." Mark said softly.

"We don't even know each other." She said while he put his arms around her.

"Well lets change that shall we." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

One Week Later

"Mark, will you help me move out tomorrow?" Izzie asked him while walking towards him. "You found an apartment already, Stevens?" He asked back looking up from his patient's chart.

"Yep, and it's perfect. So will you?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do. I'll come round about 11 then." He said then walked off. It was a shock to both of them about how close they had got over the last week. There were still things they didn't know about each other but for now they were on a need to know bases.

* * *

Izzie had started to put thing into boxes when there was a knock at the door. She answered it to find Mark stood there. "You're late." She said as she let him in.

"Sorry woke up late. Anyway where are your room mates?" He asked while looking round. "Both at the hospital. So you gonna help me or not?" They walked up stairs to see that most of her things were in boxes with only a few clothes left in the wardrobe. "Mark, could you start taking the bozes down stairs while I finish up here?"

"Sure thing, Stevens. But you know I want something in return." This got 'I-don't-think-so' look from Izzie as she pointed towards the door.

It had taken them about an hour to get all her thing in to the car but they were now at the apartment. It was small but not too small. The walls where white with a bigish kitchen. The sofa was in the middle of the longue with the TV in front. And the bedroom. Well the bedroom was bigger than the longue and the kitchen. It then took them another 2 hours to unpack all her things. It was then whenthey sat down for a drink and got talking. "So Izzie, tell me about yourself."

"You all ready know about me." She said giving him a look. "No, I mean I know the Izzie from the hospital but not the one outside."

"Well I like to bake." She said taking a sip from her drink. "Maybe, you could cook for me sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." Was all he got in return.

* * *

**Ok, so I don't like this chapter.. Let me know what you think.. last part is purely filler.. Review Please..**


	4. Read Her Mind

**I Own Nothing. I Do Not Own Grey's Anatomy Or The Characters.**

Chapter 4 – Read Her Mind

One Month Later

Mark practically lived at Izzie's now. She had a two bedroom apartment so he slept in the spare one. He had some of his clothes there and spent most of his free time. The reason he did this was because Izzie's apartment was starting to feel like home to him. It had been a long time since he had called a house home. He was beginning to think that the real reason it felt like home was that Izzie was there. The more time he spent around her the more he was beginning to think that he could be a better person. A better person that didn't treat women like crap. A better person all because of Izzie.

* * *

"Izzie, do you know if my blue top is here or at the hotel?" He shouted into Izzie's room.

"Hotel I think. So, are you staying here or going to the hotel while I go to the hospital?" She said while walking out the room.

"Staying here, if you don't mind."

"Okay, just don't try and cook. I don't want it setting on fire again." They both laughed as they remembered. Izzie said goodbye to Mark and walked out the apartment. Izzie was confused about one thing though. She couldn't get Mark out of her head. This had happened every time she walked out the door when Mark had been there. She hadn't been able to concentrate at work. It confused her a lot but she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

* * *

Mark was on the phone to a restaurant. "I would like to make reservations for tonight. Two. Under the name of Sloan. Thanks." He put the phone down. 'What the hell Mark. Izzie would never go for this." He thought then picked up the phone again. This time it was to Izzie.

"Hello." The voice on the phone said.

"Hi Izzie, its Mark. Right, listen to me. Tonight you are coming on a date with me. I don't care what you say because I have all ready made a reservation so there is no getting out of it. What do you say?" He said quickly.

"Yeah, Okay. What time?"

"8, that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Should I dress nice?"

"Yep, see you then. Bye." He put the phone down again. Still not believing that Izzie had just said yes.

* * *

'Has Mark just asked me out?' She thought as she walked down the hall. She couldn't believe it. It was like he had just read her mind. Just then a pain ran up her arm and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. "Sorry." Izzie said as the person helped her up. She looked up to see Meredith. "It's Okay." She answered. "So I haven't seen you around lately. Where you been?"

"You seriously asking me that? You haven't talked to me for weeks and now you are asking me that?" She asked getting angry.

"Well, I figured that things have changed. It wasn't just you that did wrong it was George as well. So?"

"Fine. But is it any of your business what I'm doing now?" Calming down a little.

"No, but I just... Never mind. You wanna come to Joe's with us tonight?"

"Can't going on a date. Bye." With that Izzie was gone.

* * *

**Okay, the next Chapter will be the date.. I really couldn't think of what to put.. Hope you enjoy.. Please Review..**


	5. First Date

**Do Not Own Anything. Do Not Own Grey Anatomy Or The Characters**

Chapter Five – First Date

Izzie was in her room getting ready. She had no idea why she was nervous. 'It's only Mark' she kept thinking to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black knee length dress with light makeup. She heard a knock at the door. That's when her stomach started playing up. It was doing all sorts of twists and turns. She opened the door to find Mark standing there in a shirt and pants with a jacket.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied as she let him in. "I just need to go get my bag, and then we can go." She added then she was gone.

* * *

Seeing Izzie like that made Mark nervous. He didn't know why.

"So ready to go?" He asked Izzie when she returned. She nodded and they both walked out the door.

The car ride there was uneventful.

Izzie had been quiet the whole time and it wasn't until they got their food that Mark noticed. "So why you so quiet?"

"Meredith started talking to me today." She said while picking at her food.

"Yeah, well that's a good thing. You're getting your friends back."

"Yeah, well she just came up to me and acted like nothing had happened. It's that, that pissed me off." She said while stabbing the food now.

"While at least she is making an effort. Maybe you should give her another chance." He said while giving her a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, smiling back. "Sorry I've been such a downer." She added.

The rest of the night they just talked.

"Right, I'm paying." Mark said while getting his money out. Izzie didn't seem to have a problem with this.

They were stood outside Izzie's when Izzie asked "So are you sleeping here tonight or going back to the hotel?"

"No one has ever asked me that on a first date, you know?"

"That's because you don't go on first dates. So which one?"

"I'll go. Make it seem more real. So..." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll be seeing you." And before Izzie could register it he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry it so short.. I didn't really know what to put and I kept getting distracted so sorry.. Hope you enjoyed.. Review Please.. **


	6. Tryna Make Ya Smile

**Disclaimer - Own nothing. Not Greys Anatomyor the characters**

**A/N: Sorry took so long to update.. Alot of things going on.. This chapter is just pure fluff.. Felt like writing after something happened.. Anywayz.. if ya have an idea about what to do could you please review or send me a private maessage.. thanks..**

**Since Yesterday**

**Chapter Six – Tryna Make Ya Smile**

Izzie couldn't get to sleep that night. She was tossing and turning in her bed. So she decided to go make muffins. Making muffins always helped clear her head. So she went into the kitchen and got out all the things she needed. She was about to start to make them when there was a knock at the door. 'Who's this ant this time?' She thought to herself. She opened the door to find Mark stood there.

"Hi... Erm... I couldn't sleep. Not used to sleeping at the hotel." He said the shrugged his shoulders.

Izzie laughed before moving to the side and letting him in. "Erm... I didn't wake you did I Izzie?"

"No. Couldn't sleep so I was going to make some muffins. Wanna help?"

Mark shrugged then said "Might as well." Then they both walked into the kitchen.

"Right, so could you bring that bowl of flour over her please." Izzie said while pointing to the counter next to her.

Mark moved the bowl but put some flour in his hands before putting it down. "So, Izzie. Here right?"

Izzie turned to get a face full of flour. "What the hell was that for?" She nearly shouted at him.

"Just tryna make ya smile." He said while smirking.

"Well then." Izzie said then grabbed some coco powder and chucked it at him.

"Right, this is war." Mark said then grabbed the bowl of flour while Izzie grabbed the bowl of coco powder.

This lasted for about fifteen minutes before they both decided to call it quits. They were both covered in white and brown powder.

"Right, so who is getting a shower first?" Izzie asked while clearing away the things.

"Why don't we get one together? Waste less water." Mark said smugly.

Izzie just rolled her eyes then said "You first, then." She turned back round.

Mark just chuckled to himself before walking into the bathroom leaving Izzie to clean up the chaos that was the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later Mark stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Izzie turned to face him. "I'm finished." He said like it was some big surprise.

"Well, I can see that." She said back then put something in the sink. "Well once you are dressed you can finish the washing up and do some drying, please." She said while walking towards him. She was just about to walk into the bathroom when he grabbed her waste and pulled her into a kiss.

At first it was a teasing kiss but it soon deepened as Mark put his hands through Izzie's long, blond hair. They pulled away from each other, unwillingly, but did it because they both decided that they needed to breath. Mark kissed Izzie gently again before turning and walking into the spare bedroom. Izzie just stood there looking at the door, of which Mark had just walked into, smiling. She stood there for about two minutes before realising she looked like an idiot and went swiftly into the bathroom to shower.

And they both knew that after that everything had changed between them. For the good or for the bed? Well that's what they had to find out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. again please review and if ya have an idea about what i can do next please put it in a review or send me a private message cos i dont have a clue about what to do next.. Anywayzzzz.... thanks and please rreview....**


End file.
